Una rosa y un libro
by Gwen i Miina
Summary: Un día especial, con citas de libros y escenas románticas, poemas prestados y mucho amor. El poema de Ginny, el regalo de Raistlin, la boda de Goldmon, la cita de Silvia y el primer amor de Joram. Feliz Sant Jordi.


**Feliz Sant Jordi** **Este es un recogido que hemos hecho entre las dos, especiales por ese día. Mi hermana Gwen, había puesto todas las escenas con referencias a libros, ya que es el día internacional del libro. ** **Como no podía faltar una parte de Harry Potter, he agregado partes "románticas" sobre nuestros queridos personajes, aunque todos sabemos que en Harry Potter no domina este tema... así que he puesto lo que vereis a continuación. El poema para Harry, la escena ed Cho (ya sabeis que no pedo publicar nada que no adjunte el nombre "Cedric", y obviamente el Ron/Hermione. Me gustaría añadir algo de Draco/Ginny, pero no he encontrado nada de ellos en los libros... (tendré que buscar mejor! =D). Aunque el "¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia!" o el "¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!" que dirige Draco a Ginny, nos dan esperanza porque terminen juntos... jejejej**

**Y es que hoy no sólo es Sant Jordi (felicitats carinyu)  y el día internacional del libro, sino que aquí en Catalunya celebramos nuestro día de los enamorados!**

**Feliz Sant Jordi.**

**Os deseo una rosa a todas y un libro a todos...**

Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche 

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Harry Potter y la cámara secreta

-Eh... Cho ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?

Tendrían que prohibir las risas tontas, pensó Harry furioso cuando todas las chicas que estaban con Cho empezaron a reírse. Ella, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

-Claro –dijo, y lo siguió adonde no podían oírlos sus compañeras de clase.

Harry se volvió a mirarla y el estómago le dio una sacudida, como si bajando una escalera se hubiera saltado un escalón sin darse cuenta.

-Eh... –balbuceó.

No podía pedírselo. No podía. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Cho lo miraba, y parecía desconcertada. Se le trabó la lengua.

-¿Quieresveviralmailecombigo?

-¿Cómo? –dijo Cho.

-¿Qué... querrías venir al baile conmigo? –le preguntó Harry. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse rojo? ¿por qué?

-¡Ah! –exclamó Cho, y se puso roja ella también-. ¡Ah, Harry, lo siento muchísimo! –Y parecía verdad-. Ya me he comprometido con otro.

-¡Ah! –dijo Harry.

Qué raro: un momento antes, las tripas se le retorcían como culebras; pero de repente parecía que las tripas se hubieran ido a otra parte.

-Bueno, no te preocupes –añadió.

-Lo siento muchísimo –repitió ella.

-No pasa nada –aseguró Harry.

Se quedaron mirándose, y luego dijo Cho:

-Bueno...

-Sí... –contestó Harry.

-Bueno, hasta luego –se despidió Cho, que seguía muy colorada.

Sin poder contenerse, Harry la llamó.

-¿Con quién vas?

-Con Cedric –dijo ella-. Con Cedric Diggory.

Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego

J.K. Rowling

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? –gritó Hermione; el pelo se le estaba desprendiendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira.

-¿Ah, sí? –le respondió Ron-, ¿cuál es?

-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

Ron movió la boca sin articular ningún sonido, como una carpa fuera del agua, mientras Hermione se daba media vuelta y subía como un rayo la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio. Ron se volvió hacia Harry.

-Bueno –balbuceó, atónito-, bueno... ahí está la prueba... Hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón.

Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego

J.K. Rowling

- No te vayas, Gwendolyn -le pidió Joram con una voz que hizo que toda ella se estremeciera, como si habiendo intentado coger una nube de tormenta hubiera recibido una descarga-. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti...

- No sé qué es lo que sientes, en absoluto -replicó Gwen con frialdad, reemplazado su miedo por el repentino placer del juego. Ahora jugaban según las reglas que ella conocía-. Y lo que es más -añadió con arrogancia, alejándose de él, mientras extendía una mano para acariciar una azucena-, no tengo ningún interés en saberlo.

Eran las mismas palabras coquetas que había utilizado con el elegante hijo del duque de Manchua, y el ardiente joven se había arrojado a sus pies -literalmente- declarándole su imperecedera devoción y otras incontables tonterías que habían hecho que tanto ella como sus primas se rieran muy a gusto al recordarlas aquella noche. Manteniendo la mano sobre la azucena, esperó a que Joram hiciera y dijera lo mismo.

Pero no hubo más que silencio.

Mirándolo desde debajo de sus largas pestañas, Gwen se quedó horrorizada ante lo que vio.

Joram tenía el mismo aspecto que un sentenciado a muerte. Su bronceado rostro había palidecido, apretaba los labios cenicientos con fuerza para que no temblaran o quizá para evitar que dijeran las palabras que ardían en sus ojos. Tensó los músculos de la mandíbula, y cuando habló, lo hizo con visible esfuerzo.

-Perdonadme -dijo-. He hecho el ridículo. Parece ser que malinterpreté vuestra amabilidad. Os dejaré ahora...

Gwen se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Se iba! ¡Estaba volviéndole la espalda de verdad y empezaba a alejarse, haciendo que los guijarros de mármol del sendero crujieran bajo sus botas! ¡Pero aquello no formaba parte del juego!

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que -para él- aquello "no era" un juego. La historia de su vida regresó a su mente y esta vez la escuchó con el corazón de una mujer. Sintió la tristeza, el sufrimiento. Recordó aquella ansia que se reflejaba en sus ojos, y una parte de la muchacha vio, también, la oscuridad que había en ellos.

Gwen vaciló por un momento, temblorosa. Una parte de su ser quería quedarse atrás y dejarlo marchar, para continuar siendo una criatura que seguía jugando. Pero algo en su interior le susurró que si lo hacía, perdería algo muy precioso, que nunca volvería a encontrar en toda su vida. Joram seguía alejándose y el dolor que Gwen sentía en lo más íntimo de su ser ya no resultaba agradable: era frío y hueco y sin sentido.

La magia desapareció y Gwen descendió al suelo. Joram se alejaba cada vez más. Sin hacer caso del dolor que le producían los afilados guijarros al clavársele en la delicada piel de sus pies desnudos, Gwen echó a correr por el sendero.

-¡Detente, oh, detente! -le gritó, angustiada.

Sobresaltado, Joram se volvió al oír su voz.

-¡Por favor, no te vayas! -le suplicó Gwen, tendiendo los brazos hacia él.

Tropezó con sus largas y ondulantes faldas, dio un traspié y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Joram la sujetó entre sus brazos.

-No me dejes, Joram -susurró, mirándolo a los ojos mientras él la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, con manos suaves y delicadas, y sin embargo tan temblorosas como ella-. ¡Sí que me importa! ¡Sí! ¡No sé por qué dije esas cosas! No ha estado bien y he sido muy cruel...

La muchacha escondió el rostro entre las manos y rompió a llorar.

Joram abrazó a la joven, acariciándole los sedosos cabellos con los dedos. La sangre le zumbaba en los oídos. La fragancia de su perfume y la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo lo embriagaban.

-Gwendolyn -le dijo con voz temblorosa-, ¿puedo pedirle permiso a tu padre para casarme contigo?

La espada de Joram (La Profecía)

Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman

Una habitación sin libros

es como un cuerpo sin alma

Cicerón

-Un libro -repitió-. ¿Sabes lo que es, un libro? Una cosa de papel, con muchas hojas i muchas letras...

-Ah, sí -reaccionó él-, perdona. Pasa. Buscas... ¿algún título en particular?

-No -dijo Silvia. Mientras buscaba entre las hileras de libros de bolsillo, sentía sobre su espalda el peso de la fija mirada del chico-. O tal vez si. ¿Tienes alguno de los tomos de "En busca del tiempo perdido", de Proust?

-No -sonrió el chico, tras ella-. El libro más profundo que podrás encontrar aquí es "El péndulo de Foucault", de Umberto Eco, y porque está de moda y hay mucha gente que se lo compra, aunque no tenga la más mínima intención de leerselo.

-Hay gente -corrigió la chica, picada- que compra estos libros y se los lee.

-Y hay gente que no se los lee, pero que los pone en el estante de la salita para que las visitas sepan que estan en casa de un intelectual -concluyó el vendedor, firme, pero sin ánimos de agredir.

-Está bien -accedió Silvia-. Me lo llevo. Envuelvemelo para regalo.

El carter truca mil vegades

Andreu Martín i Jaume Ribera

-Entonces yo ir -Bupu se puso en pie-. Pero primero, darte un regalo -dijo, revolviendo en su bolsa.

-No, pequeña -comenzó a decir Raistlin recordando la lagartija muerta-, no es necesario... -Se quedó sin habla al ver que Bupu sacaba de la bolsa, ¡un libro! Cuando la pálida luz matutina iluminó unas runas plateadas grabadas sobre una cubierta de cuero azul oscuro, se la quedó mirando atónito.

Raistlin alargó una mano temblorosa.

-¡El libro de hechizos de Fistandantilus!

-¿Gustar a ti?

Crónicas de la Dragonlance

(El retorno de los Dragones)

Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman

Goldmoon:

Hay guerras en el norte,

los Dragones surcan los cielos de nuevo.

Son tiempos de sabiduría,

dicen sabios y sensatos.

Y en el corazón de la batalla,

llegó la hora de los valientes.

Ahora la mayoría de las cosas son más importantes

que la promesa de una mujer a un hombre.

Pero tú y yo, atravesando ardientes praderas,

caminando en la oscuridad de la tierra,

confirmamos a este mundo, a estas gentes,

los cielos que les dieran vida,

los vientos que nos despiertan,

este altar en el que estamos.

Y todo se hace más importante

tras la promesa de una mujer a un hombre.

Riverwind:

Ahora, en la entrada del invierno,

cuando cielo y tierra son grises,

aquí, en el corazón de la nieve durmiente,

es tiempo de decir sí

al germinante vallenwood

de los verdes campos.

Pues estas cosas son más importantes

que las promesas de un hombre a su prometida.

Por las promesas que mantenemos,

forjadas en la incipiente noche,

atestiguadas por la presencia de héroes

y la perspectiva de luz primaveral,

los niños verán lunas y estrellas

donde ahora cabalgan los Dragones.

Y las cosas más humildes se hacen más importantes

tras las promesas de un hombre a su prometida.

**----(@******

**Sant Jordi, 23 de abril de 2003**

**Dia internacional del libro**

**Y de los enamorados catalanes**


End file.
